


Thaum's Poetry Collection

by Thaumablazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Dark, Desert, Moisture, Night, War, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaumablazer/pseuds/Thaumablazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of poems I wrote. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night

It was a dark and stormy night.  
I wake up covered in the rain.  
It washes the ash and washes the blood,  
But it cannot wash away the pain.

Lightning strikes the open field.  
A bright flash of fire quickly fades.  
The brevity of that roaring passion  
Brings me back when the first shot was made.

Smoke and dust filled my entire view.  
Once it cleared up, I still could not see.  
Or rather, I did not wish to look  
For I already knew what came to be.

A sudden force sent me flying away.  
I brace myself as I hit the floor.  
I cry out as it continues to burn.  
Before long it hurts no more.

It was a dark and stormy night.  
In this place of horror I am all that is left.  
Everything right about me is gone  
And yet I close my eyes, hoping for the best.


	2. The Speed of Dark

Darkness consumes, darkness leaves none.

When light comes, dark is already there.

Always there when eyes are shut.

Always there when eyes are bare.

 

After months of dark, there is a spot of light.

Out comes the child like a roaring flame.

Time goes by, and the brightness of life

Dims and dims, and darkness reclaims.

 

Signs of life, signs of death.

A blazing light will reveal their sight.

Once it goes out, nothing is seen.

Once it goes out, nothing will fight.

 

The warming sun brings all life out.

The mourning dove perches on the building rim.

In a flash, the shadow appears.

In a flash, what's left is grim.

 

A lack of heat, a lack of presence.

When dark arrives, all will see.

Never will the blackness fade.

Never will the terror flee.

 

There is no light without the dark.

No matter what, the night will fall.

Nothing to lose, everything to gain.

Darkness devours, darkness takes all.


End file.
